Adam's Song
by Super Saiyan Alexin1
Summary: Shonen Ai, which means boy love. There's not a lto, and it's not graphic, there is suicide of a Major character though. If you are afraid to read it because it deals with 2 boys it's your loss.
1. Default Chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Song Title: Adam's Song  
Who does it?: Blink 182  
Author: Super Saiyan Alexin  
Disclaimer: You know the deal...  
Warnings: Cursing, Sniffle alert, very slight Shonen Ai, and suicide.  
Notes: ... are song lyrics, I wrote this thinking of one of my brothers Mikey who committed  
suicide about a year ago, so this isn't gonna be a happy fic, more on the severly depressing   
side.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who's have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
  
::A tape turns on and we see a young man with black spiky hair sitting in a chair with a sad  
look on his face. He starts to talk solomly.:: "I always thought when I died it would be in  
a fight, you know, dieng to save others, sacrificeing yourself for the greater good. Instead  
here I am about to end it all. I put up such a good front, no one knew how much it hurt. This  
was the last straw, here it is my birthday and no one remembered. *No one* came by, *no one*  
sent a letter or a card, *no one* even called. ::He glances over to the wall then turns back::  
As I glance over to the wall I notice something, the phone isn't even plugged in at all."  
  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
"Yesterday I had a big test, I was nervous of course, anyone would be. Dad said I should take  
my time, Mom said to just hurry up and get it over with. I listened to my Dad and took my   
time, too much and I ended up guessing on the last 2 questions. I got 198 out of 200 questions  
right,99% and Mom still complained. '*Gohan* would have gotten them *all* right. *Gohan*   
would have written his name better. *Gohan* wouldn't have taken so long. Why can't you be as  
smart and as good as *Gohan?' SCREW GOHAN!! I am *me* not *Gohan!* I can't take this anyore,  
I am tired of being told I'm 'not as smart as Gohan,' I'm tired of not being 'as strong as my  
father,' and I'm tired of 'not being a babe-magnet like Trunks.' I don't like girls, I like   
*Trunks*, and I'm tired of him only likeing me as a friend. I can't take it anymore. You'll   
all take back all the means things you've ever said, and you'll all be sorry when I'm gone."  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
days whe I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
  
"I never conquered any of my fears, rarely came outside my room, much less to party's. Why   
can't I just be 16 again? Things were so much easier then, Trunks and I always hung out, my   
parents were still together, Dad and Vegeta were always out sparring, and the biggest thing  
on my mind was when Mom was going to let me go outside again."  
  
The world was wide to late to try  
The tour was over, we survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
to pass the time in my room alone  
  
"I tried to make new friends while Trunks was gone but it was too late, I was already   
compairing everyone to Trunks. The Grand Tour was over, Dad wasn't a kid anymore, the   
world didn't come to an end, we all survived. I remember half way through Biology 201 I  
felt Dad, Pan, and Trunks' ki's. I couldn't wait till I got home, I was so sure that Trunks  
was gonna be there waiting to tell me all about the trip. He wasn't. I figured that Bulma   
had wanted to see him first so I called over there, Trunks said that his Grandma was on the  
other line and asked if he could call back. I waited in my room all night. He never called  
back."  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
  
"I always thought that at the absoulute least if I didn't die in a fight that I would die with  
all my friends and family around me, you know, 'on my deathbed' as they say. I never even  
made any type of an impact, when my father and Gohan are gone people will remeber them as   
'The great defender of the Earth' and 'The Golden Child' or even as 'The Great Saiyaman.' No  
one will remeber there was ever anyone named Son Goten. Give my T.V. and VCR to Jordan, give  
my stereo to Scottie, give my CD's and videos to Worm, and give Trunks the stack of letters  
under my mattress that I never had the courage to give him. I doubt anyone will want this   
tape so you should burn it after watching it, whoever you are that found this that is. I know  
how it'll go Jordan's brother Micheal died in a car accident last year. They don't go in there  
anymore, no one will come in here again either."  
  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of Apple Juice in the hall  
Please tell Mom this is not her fault.  
  
"You'll corner everything off and act like there's an invisible wall there, it'll be like an  
abandoned museum. The stains from my childhood will still be there, but you'll all probably   
treasure them. I remember when I was 12 I spilt a cup of, I think it was Grape Kool-Aid, in   
my room. Mom started screaming at the top of her lungs, she was acting like I had just shot  
something and dragged in the body to show her. Whoever finds this please, tell my Mother that  
this wasn't her fault, I just couldn't take this life anymore, so instead I'm takeing *my*  
life."  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
days when I still felt alive  
We coudn't wait to get outside  
  
"I never conquered any of my goals, never even came close. Everything was so much better when   
I was 16, the sun was brighter, the grass was greener, and Trunks didn't aviod me like he does  
now. When I was 16 I wanted to live, and I wanted to go outside. Now I don't even want to   
leave my room."  
  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we survived  
I coudn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone.  
  
"It's a big world out there, I could have just gone out and tried to find someone else who   
understood me like Trunks did. But no one woulnd I mean let's face it, if you tell someone  
that your Dad was born on a different planet and you weren't  
fully Human they would have you committed. The tour ended and no one died, except the bad  
guys. But if you told someone that your best friend, your niece, and your father, who was just  
turned into an 8 year old, were traveling across the galaxy so that the world wouldn't come to  
an end because your Dad hadn't even hit puberty yet they would call you a liar. Everyday at   
school all I did was count the seconds till I got home so that I could wait all night in my   
room alone for a call that would never come."  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
Tommorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
  
"I tried this once before, but unfortunetly Gohan found me, I remember begging him not to tell  
anyone. I promised I would never do it again, he tried to convince me that things would get   
better, that all I needed to do was tell my crush how I felt. I couldn't tell him it was   
Trunks, he wouldn't have understood. He told me to 'give it time, that I'd get over her.'   
I think he thought I was talking about Paresu. He said that in no time I would be begging Mom  
to go outside again. Bullshit."  
  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over I've survived   
And I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
"It is a big world out there you know, and the time goes by rather quickly. The time passed   
even faster while Trunks was gone, because all I did was try to keep myself busy till they all  
got back. Because I belived the saying, 'time flies when your haveing fun.' But now time goes   
by slowly, especially today. Last time I tried this I slit my wrists, but beacause I'm 1/2   
Saiyan Gohan got there before I bled to death. This time I'm makeing sure I don't fail." ::He   
powers up a ki blast in his hand and holds it over his heart:: "I'm sorry everybody, I love you  
all. And I'll see you in Kai-sama's kingdom. Good-bye." ::We see him let the blast go, the   
expression on his face never changing as the blast rips through his chest and his heart. He   
slumps in his chair, his arms falling showing the hole where his heart once was. A tear slips   
down his cheek as the tape stays on that scene for a few minutes before the tape runs out and   
shuts off::  
  
::::::::  
The End  
::::::::  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Don't Speak

Song Title: Don't Speak  
By what band?: No Doubt  
Author: Super Saiyan Alexin  
Disclamer: You know the deal...  
Warnings: Slight Shonen ai, this isn't gonna be happy either, get out the tissues.  
Notes: This is a follow up to Adam's Song from Trunks' point of view, I was going through   
songs to use and this struck me as perfect for him. I'm thinking that I might do more  
follow ups, you know a mini series, if I do then there's Pan, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma,  
and Chi Chi left. I don't know, if you think it's a good idea and I should then tell me.   
Anyway, ... Means song lyrics. Well, on with the songfic.  
  
================================================  
  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
  
How could you do this? *Why* *would* you do this? The two of us, we were best freinds,  
we used to spend all of our free time together. It was always like that, it was always   
*supposed* to be like that. Forever.  
  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
  
As I watch the tape I can feel your pain, but then again you are *were* my best friend,  
we had a bond no one could break. I can't belive this is happening, in fact I *can't* belive  
it. That's it, this isn't happening, this is some nightmare, it must be. I refuse to belive it,   
this isn't the end, it can't be.  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
  
It does look afully real though, and Goten isn't the type of person to pull a joke this cruel.   
But it can't be, he's way too young, and he has, or maybe it was *had* his whole life to  
live. This can't be real, it just can't be. But if it is, I don't wanna know, just let me delude  
myself into my own little fantasy world, it would be better for me then.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Please Goten, please just stop talking, just end the tape and *not* your life. I know what  
he's saying, he's saying that he can't take me avoiding him. But I wasn't avoiding him,  
I just had...things that I had to do. Liar! Fine I'll admit it! I was, I *was* avoiding him!  
I started to get these strange feeling whenever I was around him, and they scared me,  
bad. Please stop talking Goten! I know what he was thinking, he was thinking that I hated  
him, that I was ignoreing him, but I wasn't. I don't need to hear his reasons, because I  
already know them all, and hearing them from him out loud just hurts even more.  
  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightning  
  
If I go into my own little world and look back on the past I can remember the good times,  
it'll make me feel better. But if I remeber the good times, then I'll remember the bad  
times too, the fights we had, and the times we didn't speak, and the times when he   
nearly died in the battles. Untill now, that was the time I remember ever being the most   
scared. Untill now.  
  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
  
As you sit there postponeing the inevitable by talking, I can feel a peice of my heart   
dying, the peice that belongs to you. I sit here with my head in my hands trying to calm  
myself down, but everyword you say cuts me like a dagger. I feel my father put one of   
his arms around me, as I collapse against him and start to cry, grabbing a fistfull of his  
shirt and pouring my heart out. Mom, Pan and Chi Chi were crying into Gohan's chest as  
he cried, meanwhile Goku-san was crying on my father's shoulder like I was, desperetly  
trying to stop, but not succeeding. My father always said emotions were a weakness,   
and that only weaklings cry, but all these years on Earth have made him realize just the  
oppisite is true. As my father rubs his hands down our arms pulling us closer and kissing  
both of our foreheads trying to calm us I'm sure that Goku-san, like me, felt every bit the  
8 year old he was a year ago.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Please stop talking Goten, it's my fault that you did this, I shouldn't have avoided you.   
I should have just told you how I felt. Stop giveing us false reasons, and stop explaining,   
I know what your thinking, and I shouldn't have been a coward, now you'll never know   
I felt, and it hurts so much to realize that. I haven't hurt this much since Bra-chan died,  
I never thought I could feel worse, but now I know the truth; you can always feel worse.  
  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
You and me  
I can see us dying...are we?  
  
I feel like the world is comeing to an end, and it is, for me. As much as I want to I know  
that I can't pretend your alive, and I *can't* go off in my own little world, everyone needs  
me right now. But still, I will only be a shell, just a body. As you die I die too, as your  
soul leaves this plain, so does mine, but my body is still alive. Right?  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Please Goten stop talking, don't explain, it hurts to hear you talk because I know that   
you'll never talk again. Stop explaining, no matter what reasons you give us we're each   
going to think it's our faults. NO!! As you stop talking I find myself begging you to start  
again, I know what is comeing as you power up the blast and I look away. Poor Goku,   
out of everyone *he* found the tape, he was comeing over to get Goten for his surprise  
party when he found his body and the tape. He's gonna be the one to take it the hardest  
I already can tell, he'll blame himself, then Chi Chi will blame him because in her eyes  
everything is always his fault, then my father will get mad at Chi Chi and nearly kill her,  
not that she won't deserve it. "Why?" I ask outloud still crying on my father. It's never   
going to be the same.  
::::::::::  
The End  
::::::::::________________________________________________ 


End file.
